Data visualizations gather data into visual or graphical formats that have the potential to facilitate consumption and understanding of the gathered data. Common examples of data visualizations are bar charts, line charts, pie charts, plot diagram, box plot diagrams, and the like. Data visualizations are used in many contexts, including, for example, reporting utilities, monitoring tools, data summaries, and analytics. Some forms of data visualization are well tailored to particular tasks. For example, a plot diagram represents data as a set of dots plotted on a chart. If the bulk of the dots are clustered together, it becomes easy to spot the outliers. As another example, a line chart represents relationships between data as lines, which can make trends such as upward or downward trajectories clear at a glance.